This invention relates to the treatment of plants and trees with an antioxidant to reduce ozone damage to crops.
Ozone is a common air pollutant, particularly near urban areas, and the detrimental effect of ozone to plants and trees is well-known. One method of reducing ozone damage to plants is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,412 suggesting treatment of the plants with certain ureas. This patent reference includes data showing reduced damage to foliage of annual plants. However, the influence on crop yield is not discussed. Vitamin C has been suggested for increase of plant growth and productivity in H. T. Freebairn, Journal of th Air Pollution Control Association, Vol. 10, No. 4, 314 (1960). The high and frequent spraying levels used, however, make the disclosed method commercially unacceptable and economically impractical.